Replay
by Useless Writer
Summary: A phone call by Japan left Veneziano in tears . Germany was distressed. USA had lost two of his loved ones. However, the act of Germany , Seychelles, Seborga and Sealand left the rest of the countries in confusion. What is actually going on? Who is the murderer? Rated M due to possible chapters that includes gore. NO INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

Veneziano waited patiently besides the phone. His face was buried in his hands that were wet from tears and worry. The room he was in was dark as he did not turn on the light. The couch he sat on was supposed to be for 2 people, no, nations. But in their case, they are two nations that were unified to be a nation. Veneziano represented North Italy , who was a nation on his own before the unification. His older twin was the personification of South Italy, who was also a nation on his own before the unification. However, after the unification, people viewed Veneziano as the whole Italy , despite him being restricted to North Italy only.

It wasn't only his brother whose arrival he awaited. It was also Prussia's , Canada's and England's. They went missing on the same day . Before, his brother had told him he felt insecure that lately he had the feeling of being stalked. As usual, Veneziano replied carefreely " Ve~ it's just your imaginations, fratello! You should really let me work and get yourself a rest!" but Romano worked and worked and veneziano became lazy over time. The result was that South Italy managed to gain modernization while North Italy did not make any progress in its society.

But the days came where Veneziano saw Romano distressed and scared after returning from work. He thought it was the usual reason so he did not bother asking his fratello. When Veneziano went to the World Meetings, Prussia ,Canada and England had the same aura as his fratello. There were eye bags under their eyes and it was clearly visible.

Then, the day came.

It was last week.

Veneziano patiently waited for his brother's arrival, despite that 7 hours had passed. "Maybe he's at big brother Spain's house! But fratello always call me whenever he's late…." So he waited and waited. Looking at the hand of the clock which moved slowly .Time passed and it was already past midnight. No sign of his fratello nor his car. Veneziano was already fed up with Romano's "act" so he called Spain. " Ita? Why are you calling this late?" Spain picked up the ringing phone . "Is mio fratello there?" the Italian replied. "No. Why are you asking?" Spain yawned and answered.

"Fratello isn't there? Then.. where could he be?" Veneziano thought to himself . "It's nothing ,Big Brother Spain! Do you have any idea where he could be? " the Italian asked . "Hmmm, try asking Canada since he's best friends with him. Maybe he's just eating pancakes and maple syrup just like Prussia and England! Neither of us has seen them today so they must've got fed up with the time zone and ate pancakes!" Spain laughed over the phone . Veneziano clenched the phone in frustration as he hung up rudely and smashed the number and dialed the Canadian's number .

" 'ello?" the familiar accent that Veneziano always hear ,replied. It wasn't Canada. I was his brother , the United States of America . "America? Is mio fratello there?" the Italian asked . " No, he isn't . Funny thing is, not even Canada. Even though it's his house, he left the door unlocked so I came in and found the owner isn't here. Funny thing is, Canada never leaves the door unlocked" the American replied instantly . There was something off about the situation. He dialled Germany's phone, in hopes his fratello picked a fight with the German and passed out at his house. " Hallo? Italia? Why are you calling this late?" the German yawned. "Is mio fratello there? Wait, is Canada and Prussia there?" Veneziano said under one breath. "Nein. Not even Canada and Prussia. Why are you asking?" Germany replied . "Did your fratello tell you he's going somewhere?"

"Nein . He never goes out of the house lately due to some nonsense he's babbling about being watched" the German replied with a sigh. That was it . Veneziano hung up and dialled England's number which was left….unanswered . "CAZZO!" the Italian smashed the phone onto the wall and ran up to his fratello's room and used that phone instead to call the other nation's numbers.

All of them . Neither of them saw the 4 missing nations. The only clue was the nonsense they spoke of that none even considered it was true .

The phone rang and Italy picked it up quickly , in hopes of the search was successful . A voice spoke and it was Japan's . " Gomenasai…Itaria-kun…we have…bad news" Japan's pitiful voice could only mean one thing to Veneziano. " Please…don't….they're not dead…right? Right?! MIO FRATELLO IS NOT DEAD, SI?!" Veneziano hysterically shouted over the phone, worrying Japan. " I'm sorry Itaria-kun…I'm…so sorry…we didn't…they…I'm so sorry" with a pitiful voice that nearly went teary. All Veneziano could do was leave the phone hanging from the table as he ran towards his fratello's room (which had not been entered since a week ago) and shielding himself with the blanket.

The bed had the scent of his fratello and it was comfortable. He looked under the pillow to find a small journal. Hesitantly, he took it out and flipped through the pages . His eyes scanned the contents of the journal.

_My human name is Rovino Vargas. People call me Romano. I'm the personification of South Italy. My name is actually Roma. That was the name given to me by Grandpa Rome. He said it was Latin for Rome. He told me he's not worried about my safety because Rome is strong and I am able to defend sounded to feminine so I added the -no behind Roma and thus ,my nickname is Romano. It's Latin for Roman._

_I have a few brothers and sisters. I'm the eldest. My younger twin is Veneziano. I don't have any grudge towards him but I have an inferiority complex. It's been that way for millennia. He was always talented. Good in cooking, smarter, hard working and had the qualities of a gets along with people easily. Then there's me. Foul-mouth(but how else would I defend myself?People don't like foul-muths right?) terrible in housework and stupid. Though I'm a war expert since I always follow Spain to wars. If not ,Netherlands and Belgium. But he always remained the favourite and I'm overshadowed by that fact. It's always Italy this and Italy that. I wonder,when will the time come that they'll acknowledge my existence as South Italy and not Romano or Lovino Vargas?_

_I have 8 younger siblings besides him though . Despite most of them are near Northern Italian territories, I took care of them . When Grandpa Rome left with Veneziano and abandoned me… I toured around the forest nearby in North Italy in hopes of searching for Grandpa Rome.I should have known they were never coming back for me. I beat around the bush and heard the cries of a young child._

_I pushed away the braches and twigs that blocked my way as I head over to the direction of the cries. There, I saw a young boy wearing a small beret and a puffy looking dress. He had an angular curl on his left side and green eyes. He resembled me and Veneziano. He turned to me and shouted "fratello" over and over again until I finally realize that he's my younger brother. He is known as Seborga now. He was quite handful to take care of, especially since I was still a newborn at the time. But he was attached to me . Then years passed and I met the other 8 altogether. Seborga( or as I like to call him, Marcello) and I were picking fruits in the forest of South Italy._

_We heard the cries that were similar to Marcello's when he was a reflex, our instincts led us to 8 young children. All resembled of Marcello and I .Filettino looked a lot like me,his curl was on the right like mine.. Rose Island resembled Feliciano except she has long hair. Cospaia looks like a miture of Veneziano and I. His curl was on the right like me and bangs parted in the middle and had amber to hazel eyes. Padania wasn't quite fond of me at first because he was a bit of a … racist. But after seeing Marcello hiding behind me, he lowered his guard and grew attached was a cute-looking girl and still is to this day. She had a curl pointing upwards and her hair wasn't parted. Niardo was the same as Padania. But worser since he was quite a racist and took a long time to persuade that I'm a good guy despite my foul mouth and Marcello just wasn't enough to convince him at the time. But today, he relies me like a big brother and often brings me gifts of his place and is happy around was an exact reflection of Marcello. Since their names were quite long for me to remember at such age, I gave them names._

_Seborga was was Island's was was was Rica. I was too lazy to think for Niardo's so his was off since he wanted a unique name like is, mine means " I destroyed" I don't want to give them names like 's Estan._

_And just like that, I was their big brother and their father figure .There were times where I had to go out and I dealt with their tantrums for hours as they cling onto me, trying to make me stay .I tried to bring them out of the house but they just couldn't go anywhere outside of the compound. The worst were Niardo,Padania and Marcello. Come to think of it… if it weren't for them , I wouldn't be as hard-working and an amazing cook as I am today._

_Whenever someone comes to visit us, they'll hide away or goes to their hiding place in the mountains except for the day came when Veneziano returned after Grandpa Rome disappeared.I tried introducing him to them but I couldn't find those kids.I tried multiple of times. They couldn't be found whenever Veneziano went to my when he returned to his own house, those kids came rushing in asking for 're really anti-social. Just like me. I regretted that._

_Then the day came when France and Austria were fighting over the Italian territories. They didn't know that there were 8 other territories. I was given over to Spain soon day, I managed to send a letter to those 8 using Spain's birds. I was relieved they didn't experienced any issues and made friends with other micronations._

_Enough about that though,It's giving me nostalgia._

_But Veneziano never met them. How would he react to them 7 ? Since Seborga wasn't quite shy._

Veneziano flipped to the next few pages with teary eyes. He wished to met , although the economy at his fratellp's place was already terrible, he fed and tend to his younger siblings. It wasn't Veneziano's. He didn't take care of them . He wished he could've known but he didn' , he kept wondering why the economy of his fratello is always terrible.

He flipped the next few pages.

_Today, I made a friend. Finally! That was really unlike me. I only had Spain , Belgium and Netherlands though I hang around Netherlands more than the reason why I have an intimidating aura whenever some new country sees me and runs that or they knew about my mafia in Sicily._

_He was the personification of human name is Matthew was raised by France and England. Apparently, he's in the same situation as me. Overshadowed and ignored by his own brother. If people do see him, he'll be referred to as "America" . But of course, it meant United States Of America. He was America too dammit! America's a fucking continent! But of course, no one except a few of us considered that fact._

_Even his own family…_

_Sad isn't it? _

_It reminds me…of myself._

_He became my best friend and eventually 2 nations joined us. It was England and Prussia. Unexpectedly, England was outshone by USA too and Prussia,his kingdom had been Germany's now and his name was erased off from most of history books and was already made ourselves quartet of the forgotten and outshone brothers._

_But the days passed and something was off._

_All of us …were stalked with a murderous aura. We told other nations at the World Conference and they didn't consider ._

Veneziano fell onto the floor with tears falling from his red eyes. Why? It was his fault that Romano couldn't be saved. He dashed outside of the room and down the grabbing the journal in his hands, he left the house and to the place where Japan told him where he was.

There he saw Germany, USA and other nations surrounding the brushed off the made a path for himself and saw the 's was disfigured with some parts his was a large hole in his abdomen, suggesting that the murderer ripped out his organs.

The bloodied sight of his dead and beheaded fratello had made his heart kneeled onto the ground just like Germany and USA. USA lost two of his lost his own brother that was of his father figure. Prussia was the one who formed Germany after it wasn't for him, Germany wouldn't exist.

The dismembered body of Canada with his eyes gouged out and arms cut off while England's was his tongue detached and ears cut off along with his legs amputated were enough to set USA on rage and tears. Prussia's face wasn't disfigured.A smile was permanently put on. His right hand over his chest while his legs were slowly rotting because of heart was taken out of while his fingers were chopped and his chest was bare, leaving scars for everyone to see.

" Russia… it was Russia? Right?Right?RIGHT? HE HAS A GRUDGE AGAINST MEIN BRUDER FOR LEAVING THE SOVIET UNION! THAT ARSCHLOCH!" Germany snapped. Japan however, came into Russia's defense. "Gomenasai Germany-san…but I was with Russia all the time and so was America. He isn't the murderer" "Liar!You 're an accomplice of his!" Germany shouted back . "I'm sorry to say this , Grmany but Russia isn't" USA replied, to confirm.

"Nein…nein…then who is it?WHO FUCKING KILLED MY BRUDER?!"

'Germany-san… do not worry…we have lodged a report and it is filed under murder and assassination. The police are already investigating" Japan assured. "When I meet that murderer, he will have one hell of a death… bruder,I promise I'll avenge you" Germany muttered. Veneziano ran out of tears to cry for ,ignoring the warns of the police in case for mental breakdown, he held his fratello's head in his hands and muttered

" ve~ I'm so sorry Fratello…I should have known you were serious…. You must have hate me by now si?Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you again!I promise! You're going to live with me from now on,si?" he was already talking like a madman. This had already concerned the Russian and as a backup plan, the tall Russian brought therapists with him in case mental breakdowns were to happen.

"We'll take care of this aru! Leave now before something happens!" the Asian yelled and commanded. They were too weak to fight back. They obeyed China's command and left the scene before they turn hysteric.

Germany went through his brother's personal belongings. "Bruder, I'm sorry …" he muttered as he entered his bruder's personal diary room and head for the he picked up the one from the bottom which was his bruder's possibly 20th diary.

_I told Vater . He didn't believe whatever I said. My wounds weren't enough as proof that the elder Germanic countries were bullying me. And to top it off, the younger ones like Austria. Saxony and Brandenburg's beatings could possibly be considered as torture though. I'm weak. Vater told me that I was born to fight like Austria so he didn't want to listen to any of my nonsense of being bullied. _

_I got fed up with them today though. I ran out and met Hungary. He suddenly shot me arrows thinking that I was really likes to bully Austria and I. But something was off about him. His appearance made me confused about his gender at the first time though.I still think he's a girl no matter what but I kept it to myself since last time, I got beat up and refused to go to any war._

_But today,Hungary apologized and treated my wounds, even the ones that Saxony gave me. He thought it was the wounds he gave me. I'm a Teutonic Knight dammit, why am I so …so weak? I was born to fight, not cry. _

_Plus, I shouldn't fall in love. Especially not with Hungary. The priest told me that we're not allowed to marry. And no homosexuality. Hungary's a male dammit!_

Germany sighed at his brother's didn't know that his "awesome" bruder was actually a target for bullying, especially wonder he picks on Austria did say something about German then flipped through the entries his bruder wrote and came upon an interesting one.

_Today's a full month since Holy Roman Empire's disappearance. I'm starting to think he did die after all, just like Vater. Why did they abandon me? I'm alone now, I can't handle Brandenburg's whip. Even Hungary.H's extremely vicious. But it grew lesser and lesser ever since I became "Prussia" but I hid this side of myself by starting to use "awesome". I ._

_But it's effective. They hate me now and they slowly evade from me.I tried to make my outer ego as wide as the world. But I still have soft spots though, I hope none of them shows up when I see them or else it's hell again._

_Anyways,today is also one of the days of the German Empire Meeting._

_Oh yeah, today, while hunting, I came upon cries of a young child. I ran towards the cries and found a boy resembling Holy Roman Empire. But he wasn't. I asked for his name and he told me he has none. I then came upon the thought of him being the German Kingdom that I recently formed and he nodded at that fact. As soon as I heard those words, I knew it._

_I was a big bruder!_

_I soon gave him the name Deustchland. He was so cute~! We don't resemble each other though due to my health problems. _

_I'm an albino. Not only that, my health is terrible due to lack of nutrition and pigmentation. Adding to that list, I have lesser white blood cells than other nations, always failing during wars._

_However, Deustchland gave me hope._

Germany stared at the end of the doubt his eyes were teary right now. If only he could thank his bruder for protecting him and guiding closed the diary and put it back to its own place.

"West, I need your help"

Germany turned back and saw his supposed-to-dead bruder behind him . "W-was!? What are you-?!"

"Long story…"

Canada and England were living in the same house before they died. The reason was that some American thought Canada's house needed some "makeover" and without his permission, he did it so Canada had no choice but stay with England. France was one of his options but considering the consequences, he was striked out.

The blonde American stood in front of England's house. It was an old Victorian house that has a fantasy theme to it. He walked to the porch and turned the doorknob. He stepped afoot inside the house and found it clean and not dusty. Weird.

He looked around and saw a boy ,in his sailor outfit, holding onto a broom, sleeping peacefully on England's bed. "S-sealand?" USA muttered. "?" Sealand opened his eyes and due to shock he clenched the broom and pointed it towards USA. "W-what are you doing h-here?!" Sealand mumbled. "I should be asking you that!" USA yelled. "Get out! England told me to chase you out of the house if you ever came! SHOO! GET OUT !LEAVE!" Sealand's eyes were teary, no doubt he heard the news. "Why should I? And WHY are YOU here?" America pointed towards the young boy.

The blonde boy stood up , letting go of the broom and ran American followed entered what seems to be England's room (note that he puts up the Union Jack in his room as means that that room is his) and locked the door. "SEALAND! OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"USA shouted. "NO! I PROMISED ENGLAND THAT I WON'T BETRAY HIM LIKE YOU DID! LEAVE THE HOUSE NOW! HE TRUSTED ME ! GO NOW!" Sealand shouted back.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" USA yelled."I PROMISED ENGLAND NOT TO TELL ANYONE!I CAN'TGO BACK ON MY PROMISE! JUST GO AWAY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! JUST LEAVE ALFRED!" Sealand yelled once more, but this shocked the American. Never did once, Sealand used his full name or his human name. It was always England. But he only used it if it was of a serious matter.

"E-England…He..He-!" the boy broke down into tears. Not wanting to deal with any issues from Sweden, the American left the house quietly, leaving the crying blonde in the mansion.

"What did Sealand mean by …. England?"

After the American left, Sealand was left to sob .

_You didn't have to do that much_

" I had to, I promised"

_I know… you're taking it hard on yourself. Go back to Sweden and Finland. They're worried_

" And leave you again? No! I don't want to ! I left you once and I'm not going back on my words like USA!"

_Sealand…geez, you took over my traits of a stubborn child _

"I am your little brother, aren't I?"

Sealand felt warmth around him , as if they were arms that circled him. " You're warm England! "

_I thought you preferred it to be warm, unless you want me to have the same heat as the dead I am._

"No! I don't like the cold!"

_I know… now go to sleep, I'll watch over_

After being chased out of the house, USA went to his twin's house in Canada. He went inside of the house and found Kumajiro, his brother's polar bear, sitting on the floor and staring at the door. "Yo dude, you okay?" USA crouched in front of the bear and started poking it. "Where is he? Where's my master?" the bear looked up in USA's direction and tilted his head to the right. " You mean Canada? He's… on a vacation" USA answered while muttering the lie. " Liar. He's dead isn't he? Canada is dead . We still haven't finished the game of " Who?" … my master Canada isn't here anymore and I'll never see him again, right?" Kumajiro tilted to the left in question as USA stared at him blankly. This bear… he was playing all along? Along with Canada?

" Yes …he isn't coming home anymore. You know what, I should bring you back to my home instead" USA offered a hand . However Kumajiro declined . "Your place is hot. I like it here in Canada. It's cold. If I go to your place, I'll dehydrate and die. And I already promised Canada I'll guard the house if the time comes…I didn't expect it to be this early" the bear spoke.

"Then who's going to feed you, dude?" USA questioned once more . "What? You think I'mthe indoor and spoilt polar bear? You're wrong. Canada and I used to go hunting together and I hunt very well" the polar bear turned around. And with that, the blonde American step outside of the house in silence and closed the door without any sound made. If anything, he could only comment on how cold the night was with it being winter and all that.

" Bullshit. I'll find the fucker and torture him to death" were the last words the American said that night ( in Canada) as he went back home to his friend Tony . " I swear… I'll get revenge..I'm the Hero afterall…"

Sorry if my English is wrong, I don't proofread to save time on my school projects due to procrastination.

Anyways, can somebody find out what's going on with Germany and Sealand?

Those who guessed correctly deserves a virtual hug from me~


	2. Chapter 2

Romania leapt from his brother's arms and landed onto the ground. He was barefooted , letting the grass in between his toes. He extended his arms and ran in the direction of the wind. The cool breeze that whisked Romania's long sidebangs along Romano's curl was indeed satisfying and cooling their bodies from the hot weather. Giving a loud sigh, Romano picked up the younger Romania into his arms and stroked his soft,silky hair. "Romania, look up" Romano pointed upwards. It was one of those days where Romano is in a very good mood and wouldn't curse in front of others. Romania shot upwards, in awe and his jaw dropped, revealing a drool.

The bright, cloudy sky of the shade of sky blue along with fluffy white clouds. Birds roamed freely in the sky, over the horizon as if they had no boundaries and there's no limit to the sky. Romania looked back at his older brother( by a few centuries) , Romano poked the boy's soft and plumpy cheeks. "Romania, have you ever wondered about how the world was made?" Romania nodded, trying to catch up to whatever his brother is going to say.

"Grandpa Rome told me once, about the existence of "Gods". Gods are the creators of realms, or what we call "worlds". Ours is the New World. But I'm one of those countries that was actually from the previous World, because I was once known as Rome, which is now a don't confuse Rome with Grandpa Rome, he's just the personification of it whilst I'm the second personification of it after mother Ancient Greece migrated a few of her people here." Romano took a pause, making sure the younger understood his words. " This world does not belong only to us but to others as well. We are merely personifications of nations, but also beings of this world living alongside with humans. Immortality hurts but we're all invulnerable to wars that could lead us to our own end, thus we are mortal at the same time"

"Brother, tell me it in stowy way!" Romania raised his hands in demand. "Okay, Romania, since this is one of the rarest days you'll ever have. The Gods in Greek and Roman are the same, but of different names. One day, the Gods wanted to feel the feeling of caring and loving so they decided to create something they want to look after. They created realms and each had their own and some shared. Ours were equally shared and equally judged by all the gods. The world is made from happiness, thoughts and memories of its beings, and if it weren't for that, the sky wouldn't be as you see it" Romano smiled at his brother. Romania showed sparkling eyes, understanding every word Romano had said.

He looked around as Romano admired the beauty of the sky and found an interesting matter on the ground. Leaping from Romano's grasp, the nation ran towards an evergreen landscape, brushing away other plants, the nation was already covered in mud and bruises, Romano was chasing after the fast Romanian. Kneeling on the ground, Romania plucked a four-leave clover when Romano was already behind him. Turning to his back, Romania gave a grin and held out the clover to Romano, but dropped it, and accidentally stepping on the leaves. The clover was already ruined by then and Romania tried his best not to cry, he wanted to give the clover to the person he cared most in his world, and yet the clover was stepped to nothing by his own feet. Crying loudly and letting out tears that could fill a bucket, Romania found himself in Romano's arms once more, his tears wiped away by the Roman's right hand.

Tugging onto the collar, Romania wept softly , his tears soaked through Romano's shirt. In his heart, he knows he has to leave his house for his own country one day, but he didn't want to, he wants to be a child forever and be comforted and cared for by the person he wants to be with the most. South Italy, his brother, Romano.

_Romania, if you seek the truth, trust in your brother and never let go of the bookmark I gave you_

Romania woke up to find his pillow soaked in salty water. His tears, must be because of the nostalgia from the dream. He yawned loudly, stretching his hands far in the air and twist and turn his body with a few sounds made. He doesn't know why but it seemed like it was going to be a long why was he crying?But the last part of his dream was a bit off. Did Romano said that? It was centuries ago, but he could remember every single detail of his life as Romania. But he did remember a bookmark. Romano gave it to him once as a birthday present. But he left it at Romano's house when he left the house.

But he had let go of the bookmark already. Romano wasn't quite mad when it happened,in fact, it was normal. Romania was in his rebellion phase and Romano, who was one a rebel and always was, could understand entirely.

He remembered the bookmark very clearly. With very fine strokes of black ink done by a size 2 brush, and oil paint of varying colours that varied from red to purple. In the middle, a very beautiful portrait of the whole Roman-Greek family. It was one of the masterpiece Romano did. Even if he told himself he was a terrible artist, Romania knew that he was the best . Even Veneziano's couldn't and shouldn't be compared to his, but because of Romano's shy and harsh personality, people took his brother for granted and never even looked at his talents. Inferiority complex was what that had become of Romano soon after. Romania hated seeing the weak side of him but hated Veneziano the most of them all. If it weren't for Veneziano, Romano would've been a simple and cheerful nation.

Veneziano had always ticked him off for no reason whatsoever. There was something..something _off _ about Veneziano. What was his true nature anyways?

Putting on his trousers, he realized it had been a few hours to the World Conference. He hasn't gone to any meetings for the past year and didn't get any news from other meeting will be held in United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It'll take him 3 hours, just 2 hours from the meeting, to reach there by jet.

Before leaving with his needed equipment, he took a last glance at his house, because he has a feeling he won't return home for awhile. Taking a deep breath, he decided that maybe he should visit his brother and hopefully, didn't throw out his belongings in the house because he really wanted that bookmark back if he thought about it. He wanted to keep it for memories so be it.

Romania opened the door of the Conference Room and found that it was of a heavy atmosphere, by sadness and depression. Especially Russia, but that somewhat surprised the Roman Romanian. Usually, Russia wouldn't fall into depression if it wasn't about his sisters. But if by the rest of the nations, it must be of other matter.

Searching for his seat, he saw that Veneziano was trying to cheer the others up but Romano wasn't there. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he finally took a seat next to Bulgaria, his best friend. His elbow on the table and bored, he started asking " Where's bro? " he looked around again, and found 3 nations missing, including an invisible Canada. "Britain, Canada and Prussia? " he continued.

The response wasn't what he wanted. He expected Spain would go whining that Romano didn't want to go, France talking bad about Britain like a slacker, USA would point at an empty seat and claiming Canada's sitting there, and Germany would rant that his brother's too lazy. But what he got was :

"Romania, nobody told you?"

"Tell me what? " Romania, confused. "Romania, promise me you wouldn't set this room on fire if I did, and I'm literally saying about the fire" Bulgaria stared at Romania, with sad eyes that showed no emotions. "Romania… , during the past week, the four nations went missing. And as we expected…" Bulgaria paused, Romania's eyes widened in denial and fear. "No…that's a lie, right? Why didn't anyone contact me? Norge?" he turned to Norway who was silent about the matter as well. " For whatever reason, we couldn't contact you in any form, we didn't have any access in entering your country either" Bulgaria complained. "What do you mean?" then Romania realized a fact. Lately, his economy in tourism started dropping rapidly. Was that what it meant?

"No… why? What? What about bro? Britain?!Prussia?! Canada!?" Romania started throwing questions ,raising his voice. "I'm sorry,Romania..but as you feared…they're dead" Bulgaria mumbled.

"No, Bro said nations are immortal…but.." Romania then remembered, Romano once told him that though they're immortal, they're vulnerable, can be killed by war . But as far as he's concerned, there wasn't any war declared.

"I don't know how, Romania, but it is the truth, accept it like the rest of us, please… For the sake of South Italy , Britain, Canada and Prussia, it is what we have to face" Bulgaria started to cry as well, massaging Romania's back in circles. Romania faced downwards, with tears trying to free itself from its glands. His eyes and nose were already red from the thoughts and his dream.

Standing up, the Roman walked towards the door without hesitation and turning back to his allies. "I'm going to bro's place in Sicily. Don't you bother going there, because if you do, I can't guarantee if the war would leave you dead as well" threatening the others, he left the room, slamming the doors with a loud bang.

Romania turned on the lights of Romano's house. It was left exactly as it was when he left for his own country. Romania walked into the bright-lit room, wiping his tears hat had soaked his sleeves. The snot that came running from his nose had eventually ended up making his sleeves slimy . Slowly walking upstairs, he noted that not much has changed since his last visit a few months ago.

He looked up and spotted a chandelier hanging from thin fishing line. Hanging from its frame were carefully carved candles in the form of Roman Gods on one side the other of Greek gods. On another level, the other candles were carved to portray the beasts and heroes in both Roman and Greek mythology. The candles were of colours from beige to light orange, and if they were lit, the candles would look really extravagant and expensive with the colours mixed with either blue or orange of the flame. He let out a chuckle, and the urge to remind others that this was his brother's creation. And they said he wasn't creative and talented enough.

With his right hand on the chair Romano carved, he remembered that most of the stuff in the house were Romano's works in other to save money and some of it were inheritance such as the books. The books were mostly about mythology and legends from Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece. Not many know though, but Greece is directly related to Romano and himself, but indirectly related to Veneziano. Romano was directly because of Grandpa Rome and Mother Ancient Greece. Although he called Ancient Rome Grandpa Rome, the figure was actually of a father . Romania was directly because of his brother, with the founders of his home were Italian philosophers despite having native tribes.

Walking up the stairs, he noted that even the stairs changed its appearance. The most notable change were small carvings that portrays myths such as the story of the Minotaur , a hobby of Romano when he's bored. If there was one thing his brother is really good at, it was woodwork. Carving was more of a habit than a hobby though.

Being careful not to step onto the carves, holding on to the staircase rail, the light of the staircase had only lit half of the stairs with the other half being lit by the sunrays or moonlight at night. The window that let in the rays of sunlight or moonlight was large, from the floor to 2 centimeters from the ceiling. It was his favourite place in the house, he enjoyed being there.

With soft footsteps and sobs from nostalgia of his stay there, the Roman came upon his unused bedroom, the door was still in perfect shape , not even termites ate its sides. There was something odd though at the handle, the doorknob had writings all over it. Looking closely, he identified all the words written.

_Romania, the country of Roman descendants, mio fratellino that is the rainbow I love to see, may the skies will always be blue wherever you are, mio fratellino_

Molesting the doorknob, he had to fight the rage to cry once more. Unfortunately, his sky was already gray and dead, for his brother had disappear from this world in a horrible way. His sky would never return to its original blue shade. Biting the insides of his cheeks, he found out that it was always useless for him to hold back his weeps, the salty water had already covered his face in red, vision blurred and panting for air with hiccups. He had never cried like this in the past before. Kneeling onto the ground, he hit his door, shouting his brother's nickname, Romano.

_Romania, stop fucking crying, it pains me to see you cry like a weak bastard, besides, go inside your room, there's a surprise_

Romania looked behind him as the voice whispered into his ear. The voice sounded of his beloved brother's , but as he turned, there was no one. Gulping ,he knew what to do already. Like in stories his people has, he entered the room, with a weak and shaking body. Still sobbing, Romania turned the switch on , followed by the lights in the room. Surprised that Romano hasn't thrown anything out yet, he lay down on his comfortable bed. With the feeling of never leaving the bed, he looked in the direction of his drawer on his right.

Surprising him more, the bookmark was exactly where he left it, untouched and not dusty. Sitting instantly, he grabbed the bookmark and stared at it in awe. It's still in mint condition. Turning over he found words written in black ink, of small and ancient fonts. But it wasn't clear. The Roman boy held in up and stared at the words that the light went through. Only then, he could read the words written.

_Only my journal holds my memories besides this bookmark_

After watching all of USA's horror and mystery movies, Romania has the vaguest hint of what to do. Without caring that he left his belongings in the room, he dashed straight for Romano's bedroom, opening it roughly and slammed the door opened. Covering his mouth with his hand, the room stinked of decaying pizza and alcohol. Exactly what has Romano been doing? But to his surprise,there was nothing in the room except for a bed, a wardrobe, his personal belongings, the drawer and a journal on top of the wardrobe.

With a chair, the Roman stood on it and reached to the top of the furniture. Unable to see where the journal is, he trusted his instincts of touch and found the book eventually. Sighing relief, Romania grabbed the spine of the book and brought it with him. Throwing himself onto Romano's bed, he opened the book slightly while taking out the bookmark.

With the journal in the left and the bookmark in the other hand, Romania stared at the items intensely, wondering why does it feel so weird and off. While staring at the bookmark, he noted that there was a glowing circle at the left bottom corner. The circle resembled that of Britain's alchemy circle. Though Britain was okay at magic but not as much as the Roman, Britain's alchemic skills were the best the Roman had ever seen. Maybe that's why his cooking is he depended on alchemy. But nonetheless, his food-made-through-alchemy at the very least tastes better than USA's cooking.

The circle seemed familiar, it hit him that he'd forgotten Romano was skilled in both magic and alchemy since he taught Romania black magic. He never said thank you for that and Romania started to regret that he didn't. But the circle seemed mysterious and suspicious…

The circle had a few Latin words and Romania read them out aloud , not knowing what those words meant. "_introducas me ad mundum est ex mortuis"_ the Roman said, he doesn't know Latin even though his people knows it. Funny. Standing up , Romania put the bookmark inside the journal at a certain page and closed the book.

The bookmark started to glow brighter and the book itself leapt from Romania's grasp, dropped onto the floor with its pages flipping fast even when there's no wind to aid it. It flipped until the page where the bookmark was placed and the words written on that certain page glowed as silver as the moonlight. The light shone upon Romania, blinding his eyes. Shielding the light from entering his now-blind eyes, Romania felt a tremor and the earth shook under his feet.

Falling onto the ground, the words from that page of the book "jumped out" and formed a circle beneath his feet, trapping him in an invisible circle. Romania opened his eyes and reached out to the book but was unable to as he was entered another realm that he never knew had existed…

Seborga waited and waited. He kept looking at the pocket watch Romano gave him when he was under the older Italian's care. Holding it in the air, he stared at the ticking hands , shifting from one number to another, he rarely took out the pocket watch. It used to belong to his older brother, Romania until the Roman didn't want to have a watch since he said he doesn't want to now when the world will end or something like that. Sighing and a bottle of ketchup in hand, the younger Italian swung the pocket watch from left to right, in boredom. Somehow , today he felt that the pocket watch should be used again. When was the last time he used it , exactly? Or when exactly was the first time he opened it was the better question.

Yawning and stretching his arms far wide, Seborga intently looked at the pocket watch, wondering why did it felt so different than before. The grass danced along with the wind and the cool breeze whisked his brunette hair. Emerald eyes which contrast his complexion, the white fluffy clouds reminded him of a memory he had with his older brothers, South Italy and Romania.

_"Fratello! I wanna jump on that pillow!" Seborga yelled. " That's not a pillow, you idiot, that's a fucking cloud and there's no way you can go jump on that shit, you'll fucking get a one way ticket to Grandpa Rome" Romano scolded, but Seborga remained smiling, holding a rose in hand. "Fratello, take this,!" Seborga put a red rose in Romano's hand, only to see that his brother 's face was bright red._

_"What's wrong, fratello?" Seborga asked, chuckling on the inside. Instead of Romano, Romania answered the Italian boy " Seborga, did you know roses meant different things depending on which colour? Yellow is for friendship, White stands for innocence, Pink for admiration, orange is for desire, peach for appreciation, and red roses means "I love you" " Romania poked Seborga's skin, noting himself that Seborga has puffy cheeks. _

_Seborga turned to Romano again, pouting with puffs and steam of frustration. "But I really do love you, fratello! Do you hate me?" and with that, the young Italian started to weep. Without warning, he got picked up by the hands of Romano who played around with Seborga's ribbon. "I don't hate you, bastard, and of course I love you, fucker, it's just that it's fucking rare for me to have such shitty praise" Romano blushed away , ignoring the giggling Seborga. Romania silently thoguth to himself that no mater how weird his family tree is, or even the family itself, they're cute even if how they interact is stupid._

_In a few more days, there will be a war for the Italian country personifications. And today is the last chance they'll ever have their next few days , they would have to leave their brothers' side and return to their home, except for Seborga but he went into hiding along with the other micronations._

_Seborga tugged Romano's blouse, tilting his head from left to right according to Romano's humming along with Romania's singing. It just happened to be bedtime for the baby Italian although it was only 3 pm. _"_lalla lalla lalla, aut dormi, aut lacta" Romania repeated and repeated in a calming voice and tune. It was Grandpa Rome's lullaby to put Romano and Veneziano to sleep when they were sill newborn. Unlike Veneziano, Romano had trouble sleeping so Grandpa Rome often had to sing while playing instruments. After the passing, Veneziano had trouble sleeping due to crying for a long period but Romano overcame that issue by singing the lullaby. It was passed down to the other descendants as well._

_Seborga bit on his stubby thumb, his back massaged . Romania's voice was soothing and heavenly, Romano's hum sounded more of an instrument rather than a voice. Seborga will forever remember of that sky they shared that day. If only cameras existed during that era…_

Opening his eyes, he remembered that vague fragment of his memory. Romania rarely comes with him since he was often called to his land (who wasn't a country that time yet) due to arguments that broke out.

A week ago, his brother was reported missing, along with 3 others. Seborga took out the pocket watch at the time, praying for their safety. He had a bad feeling about the event and only yesterday, a simple phone call confirmed the events. He was sent a photo of the bodies from Greece, his other brother but Seborga wasn't fond of Greece though.

Just the thought of their statuses could easily crush him, his soul. And after that, he merely looked at the pocket watch of memories for hours and hours to now. He was already a hollow mannequin. Realizing how much the loss of his brother could affect his life, Seborga used the pocket watch as a reminder of his past. Most of it contained Romano. Veneziano wasn't in most parts because he was busy with business , well, he is North Italy. The better of those two, or so Romano says but Seborga didn't believe that.

Giving up on the useless act, Seborga stood up ,brushing off the dirt from his stained clothes. He kept the pocket watch in his pockets , humming to the exact lullaby in his past. Nostalgia was his phase, Rose Island came to visit him yesterday and only then the rest of his family was alerted by the loss. Padania was the most shocked and cried the most out of all of them. Tavalora eventually had to carry the micronation back to his own home,even though Seborga offered them to stay at his house for the night.

The Italian felt something move in his pocket. Looking down at the pocket, the pocket watch moved faster than usual, with its hand going anti-clockwise. The surprised Italian took it out and noticed that the carvings at the back of the watch started to glow , the light blinded his eyes from sight and formed a portal beneath his feet, and Seborga fell into the abyss to someplace where he would see a brother of his.

Sitting in front of Kumajirou was Seychelles and USA. They didn't come together and coincidentally arrived at Canada's house at the same time. Now, USA was sleeping on Canada' couch , constantly whimpering , maybe his thoughts had affected even his sleep, Seychelles thought. Nightmares are truly scary if it's about something you care for.

Bored and nothing to do, she just felt she needed to visit Kumajirou. Turning to the polar bear, Seychelles played with her locks. " You're lonely aren't you?" she asked the polar bear who refused to give her any answer of sort.

"You don't need to say anything, you miss your master" Seychelles asked again, this time the polar bear was shaking, and she could hear whimpers. " There, there, now…Canada will be back soon" Seychelles started to pet the bear, but was stopped by a sudden movement. " My master 's gone isn't he… there's no need for you to lie, I know that already" Kumajirou spoke, rushing Seychelles' hand off his head.

"I liked to play "who" with him, even if he really thinks I always forget about him… but now my master truly is gone… I have no one to play "who" with now.." Seychelles could hear the sobs in the bear's thinking, the African girl hugged the bear, comforting the polar bear. " I'll play with you, Kumajirou… I'll play Canada for you, you won't be lonely anymore. You have USA and I, you have France and Bri—" sopping her words, she realized how important Canada was in Kumajirou's life. They had been together ever since Canada was born and was there even when Canada was came Britain , supposedly the bear was a gift from Britain, just like USA's unicorn, except that Canada was really attached to the bear.

"Kumajirou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that" Seychelles smiled faintly. " Canada…where are you?" USA muttered in his sleep. Looking at USA, Seychelles voiced " see, even USA is worried and handling the situation as much as we are" pointing to the sleeping American. Kumajirou poked Seychelles, to gain her attention, which he managed to. "What is it Kumajirou?"

"Before my master left last week… he gave me something" Kumajirou muttered. "What did he give you?" Seychelles asked in response. "This" the bear pointed to his forehead where Seychelles started noticing that his eyes were violet instead of his usual colour. "Why are your eyes…violet?" curiously asking.

Without warning, the ground shook but the house didn' fall apart, maybe it was just their mental condition. Even so, Seychelles held onto Kumajirou's hand. USA awoke to the mental tremor and fell onto the floor. The American opened his eyes, seeing that there was some kind of circle beneath the two. USA saw a circle similar to it once, when he was young. He and Canada saw Britain do it once, it was some kind of portal, was it?

"You guys! Are you okay?!" the American yelled, struggling for a still moment to sit on the shaking floor."Yes we are! Gahh!" Although the ground felt like it shook, there was a sensation of electrical shock . "Tch! Kumajirou, are you fi—wait, Kumajirou?!" USA shouted, the bear was no longer in Seychelle's arms, but had "sunk" into the circle. With the instincts of a hero, USA jumped into the circle and as his suspicions were correct, he dragged Seychelles along with him into the world beneath the circle.

Sealand stood up, he was done with the circle. With Britain's assistance, he was told that there would be a minute left, before the "gate" would close and would be impossible once more. This time, Sealand gulped, he would succeed and bring back justice. According to the books he found in Britain's bedroom, the Brit is actually England, but Scotland, Wales and Ireland were too busy to take care of the throne, so Britain was left to take over. Sealand never knew that he had older brothers as well as a family besides the Brit himself, but still calls England ,Britain. But because of that, Scotland was the first to wipe out followed by Ireland and Wales.

There were other books Sealand found. Most of it was alchemy and magic. The Sealandic flipped through the book, there was a page that caught his eye. Carefully written and imprinted on the ancient-looking page, there was a inked circle that seemed oddly suspicious. He doesn't recognize the handwriting, but he could make out the words. The word first imprinted on the page was " Brittania". Britain told him once when he was young, that the United Kingdom brothers' mother was a kingdom called Brittania. Supposedly, the previous owner of the book was Brittania. Reading it carefully, without missing a word, the boy read aloud :

" The circle of Life. A gate to reach the world of truth, the memories of the said person. Seek the truth and hide the lies. Supports maximum 10 . Capable to be activated at different locations. Never use unless willing to suffer reality"

Curiously tilting his head, Sealand read more of it, including what is needed and what to do. He shouldn't do this kind of thing… but the article somewhat attracted him. It felt as if he needed to do this, even if it meant to invade Britain's bedroom .

Rereading the article over and over again, it took him at least an hour to understand the reason behind the article. There were a few conclusions and theory but what he knows is that it's a gate to the memories of the said person. It could support other memories from any individual at the same time but that would cause the disruption of the caster's memories.

He didn't care if the other countries or micronation would hate him for that. Actually, it was Britain's idea . Last night, for no reason whatsoever, Sealand started to hear voices of the dead. It scared him, because they no longer exist and most of the voices were offending others' rights. It was scary , for a child to take in and consume all those insults all at once.

But he heard a faint voice, calling out his name. A familiar voice in which the owner is someone who always helped him and raised him.

And a few hours ago, the voice had asked of him to activate the "gate". When asked why, the voice only said " You're seeking the truth aren't you? Then the gate holds it" curiousity took him over even though he wasn't desperate. Doing as he was told, he knew that the gate would affect a few related people that Britain told him a few hours ago, but the related people was also called out by the other voices, Hopefully they won't mind being somewhere they would cry about.

The circle was finally completed with a stroke of white paint. Giving himself a praise, he grabbed the book where he found a mass of useful spells and alchemy, Britain's voice chanted, aiding Sealand in activating the "gate".

" bring forth the bearer and the memories, I seek the truth not the lies, the world that merely sickens me, show me where the voices are" repeating over and over again without any pause. The circle beneath Sealand's feet were glowing and emitting green light. _You're doing great, Sealand, I'm proud of you_

"You'll see one day, brother! I'll be a better British Empire than you!" Sealand tried to hide the cracks in his voice. _I've forgotten that you're the British Empire now, do your best, Sealand, remember there will always be someone out there, waiting for your rise. Sealand, you are a country now, use your power and stand tall, the Country of Sealand_

Sealand grinned at the last sentence the voice spoke to him. He was finally acknowledge for his existence. No longer does he have to hear how small he is, for he is the British Empire. "I know that, jerkland" Sealand mumbled, with small tears running down his cheeks already as a nostalgic feeling burst inside of him , with the gate closing itself and he was in another world, where the truth and reality is hidden. "Thanks, Mother Brittania"

Sorry that there's not much action and it isn't descriptive ! But a few reviews would help fuel me with inspiration to fill in the events~

R&R please~


	3. Chapter 3

Germany awoke, his eyes blinded by the bright rays of the sun. Cursing in German and wondering where he was currently, he looked down at his hands that held onto his brother's journal. He looked at his surroundings, found himself lost in an unknown forest that seemed similar to that of the sketches Veneziano secretly "borrowed" from Romano because the older Latin had such low self confidence that he hates the artworks he had done, but of course Veneziano took likings into them and showed it off to everybody whenever Romano's not around.

The vines that wrapped itself around ancient-looking trees that had thick stems and evergreen leaves. The air was fresher than the air he breathed before and a conclusion hit him: he was not in the present. Remembering, before he slept, he met his "brother" who was supposedly dead, but if by theory, then it has to be his brother's soul. They spoke for awhile but the direction of the conversion turned to the book. _Bring my journal along with you and protect it at all cost, you'll need it to search for the truth, if you seek it that is, now tell me kleiner bruder, do you want to stay in the oblivion or seek the truth of the culprit that left you alone?_

And of course, he wanted to know who did all those, the culprit of the corpse, the culprit that disfigured and dismembered his brother, his dear brother in which he never knew he cared for that much until the day he went missing. But he also remembered that before he fell "asleep", his brother somehow smelled of cornflowers and the scent drifted him to slumber.

Glaring at the journal, he wondered why he's still holding onto the journal and where the actual fuck is he. Sighing, it must be one of those dreams. Germany stood up in confidence and opened the journal at a random page, reading the words aloud. " Dear diary" –no shit, Prussia's diary must be full of him being "awesome" and all that, Germany thought- " they were at it again. Gilbird didn't do anything and why did they have to treat him like that? Luckily, one of Ancient Rome's descendants was nearby , but of course Vater didn't approve of it. I went anyways, with a dying Gilbird in my hands. Fortunately, Romano was kind enough to heal the bird and even granted it immortality. Sounds absurd, doesn't it? But it was proven true when Austria and Lithuania tried drowning Gilbird" Germany stopped, re-reading the entry again and again. He's never noticed it but the bird was always with his brother, ever since Germany himself was new born.

He flipped to the next page, reading the entry quietly "Dear diary, Vater scolded me today. I don't know why. I just wanted to get rid of my eyes. If only I had eyes like mein bruder and vater, I'll never stand out and probably never be like this. But Vater was crying as well, I wonder why? I thought he had always hated me for being weak. One day, I'll be the pride and be strong, Gilbird as well" Germany tilted his head, almost wanting to throw away the book from himself but stopped his act as he saw an albino boy , hand in hand with another boy that resembled himself.

"Ja, mein kleiner bruder! From today onwards, I'll make you a strong empire!" the young Prussia placed his hands on his hips, his signature laugh followed. The younger boy, was wearing a black hat and cape. " Vhatever you do, remember of your pride and dignity! Your future follows your choice!" young Prussia noted. Germany thought that the young Prussia might be his brother when he was still the Teutonic Knights. He shrugged that thought away. But took advice indirectly from the younger Prussia.

"Then, when you get older, remember those that had helped in your glorious and victorious times. In order to do that, make alliances, and don't be a loner like me. Zhat's why I don't even need to remember the faces, because I was on my own and that's fucking hard, so ease yourself! " the young Prussia smiled, his arms across his chest. Germany noted that his brother clearly didn't have any marriage with other countries , but this is when his brother didn't even have anybody to rely on, so France and Spain were out of the question.

"Lastly, in your peak , don't underestimate others, keep your profile low and let no one know your weakness. Do anything to keep the real you during crucial times, or else the worst will come and it's more terrible than you'll ever imagine" young Prussia sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Ja, bruder. I understand" the younger blonde replied. "Good. From today onwards,Holy Roman Empire, you will be a strong empire that surpasses others" the young Prussia said. So this was the Holy Roman Empire that Germany's allies often talked about.

The two faded instantly after that, and much to Germany's shock, the scene automatically changed to that of a battlefield of a war. Germany ran to the center of the field, it was raining. There were absolutely no trees, weapons were on the ground with blades that pierced the damp ground. One of the sabers resembled his brother's antique. The air had the stench of rotten corpses and laid around the German were Prussian officers that no longer breathe. Covering has mouth and blocking the foul stench, he heard a scream nearby. Turning into the direction,the German caught a glimpse of silver-white hair, contrasting the figure's blood red eyes .

"Bruder..?" he muttered, wanting to go closer and touch his brother. With careful steps, Germany found out that his body wasn't of his current one. Instead, his body was of himself a few centuries ago when Bismarck first made an alliance with Austria's superior. So not only he was someplace he didn't know of, he was stuck in what appears to be a 12 year old boy in human years' body.

Walking over to his brother, Germany tried to comfort his brother by patting the back of his brother, but as soon as he tried, Germany was speechless and wondered what was actually happening. His hand passed through the body of Prussia's as if Prussia was air, but it was more of him being the air. Not knowing what to do soon after , Germany stepped back as Prussia shot upwards, while holding a fragile and pale Holy Roman Empire in his arms. The Prussian's hands were bloodied and wounded, his clothes were tattered and Holy Roman Empire's face was ashen.

"Gott, please, let there be hope for mein bruder, don't..please don't leave him to die… " Prussia grasped tightly onto the body, Germany wondered how important this "Holy Roman Empire" was to his brother, and why does it feel nostalgic somewhat. " Bruder, please tell…Miss…Hungary that I won't be able to eat her apple pie anymore…and please …on my behalf…tell Italy I've always loved her, now and forever will be…" and with that, the last breath of the boy was released. Prussia was stunned, the body was now cold in his arms, the rain was helping either. Wasn't sure whether it was Prussia's tears or the rain, surely, Germany was convinced how soaked they were and Holy Roman Empire was smiling even after his passing.

"I promised…that you'll be a great empire one day…I've promised that I'll protect you in anyway I can…and now, I'm pathetically useless… Why is it that you died?! Why can't it be me?! Gott! Bring my bruder back! Take mein soul instead , I don't give a single fuck about my death, let me fulfill my promise! Gott…bitte…bitte…mein leiner bruder…Es tut mir leid…forgive me" Prussia cradled the body , humming a lullaby that he used to sing to Germany when he was young.

The Prussian stood up, with hollow eyes, kissing the forehead of the young Holy Roman Empire in his arms. Germany stepped forward, if he couldn't touch his brother, then surely, they wouldn't be able to see him…by theory of psychological and supernatural. And true to his hypothesis, even if he stood in front of Prussia, none could see him, only he could see them. Adding to the question, what actually is going on?

Cautiously moving forward while kneeling, he kissed the soft and wet hair of his "brother". If he was Prussia's brother , then Germany, too, is the brother of Holy Roman Empire, and is the youngest of them all. " Bruder… I know you can't hear me and I know you probably don't even know me, but bitte, give me the guidance as I seek the truth in whatever may come, I ask of you as both your kleiner bruder, Deustchland , and also as an individual" Germany whispered into the ears of the body, backing away softly while kissing a soft goodbye.

Germany felt…weird. He hasn't met Holy Roman Empire in person and yet, he felt like they were connected of some sort. The German stared at the journal, hesitating to open another page at random. He wanted to know more of the past… he couldn't before since it'd be awkward. And complicated. He wanted to experience it first hand, just like what he is experiencing currently. But he needed to know more, about the truth.

Is this the truth his brother spoke of?

Giving in, Germany opened the journal, with high hopes for finally a happy memory but instead got another entry that was not to his expectations. If by his hypothesis and knowledge on magic…then… perhaps this was the truth. Germany read the words encrypted on the page, carefully written on the paper that had turned beige over time.

_Dear diary, _

_I was finally given the respect I deserved, but that was merely because I had united and unified the Germanic countries such as myself and had created the German Empire. Our kleiner bruder of which I gave him the name in honor of our Vater, his name is Deustchland. He looks like Holy Roman Empire, I couldn't help but see Holy Roman Empire in him…I'm a big bruder once more, and this time, I'll do my duties and fulfill my promises. To Gott and mein kleiner bruder, I'll protect Deustchland, bruder Holy Roman Empire, watch me. Gott, guide me, I do want to fail again._

Germany closed the book instantly, after a swarm of images flashed across his mind , of his childhood in which he first met Prussia, and his other brothers he had met so far. He was originally Prussian as most of his lands towards north and east especially, were of Prussian territory. Germany, still in his younger form, clasped the journal in his hands, as he watches the view changed once more, this time, of an injured Prussian and a young German standing side by side, holding hands as if they refused to let go and rebelling against to whatever will separate them.

* * *

Seborga poked Romania's forehead multiple times, attempting to wake the Romanian in which ended up successful but painful as Seborga was headbutt in the stomach." What the crapola was that for?! Fratello Romano never did that to me~!" Seborga whined, crying as he went. Romania ignored the Italian, brushing his trenchcoat. "I am not bro, so I get to do any shit I want to you" Romania grabbed the book next to him, and hit Seborga's head with the spine of the book. " Come to think of it, where are we?" Seborga asked, wincing in pain.

Romania looked around, scanning his surroundings and trying to identify the area. Obviously, they were somewhere they do not know of. The sky was clearer than before with fresher natural air. The trees were more green than the ones they had . Surrounding them was a circle of debris, ruins of ancient-looking Roman architecture. Underneath them was a circle similar to that of a magic circle.

"Seborga… we didn't come here together, right?" Romania asked. "Yes, fratello, why are you asking?" Seborga replied. " The last time I remembered , I was in bro's house… not outside…" Romania mumbled, trying to process the situation. " a~! Thinking about it, I was outside of my house but not standing besides you or on this ! " Seborga pointed downwards at the circle.

"This circle…if I'm not mistaken…bro told me about it once" Romania muttered, massaging his chin with his right hand. " What does it do , fratello?" Seborga asked, crouching and poking at the circle. " According to bro, it is an ancient Celtic magic circle to activate some kind of portal. A portal that leads you to another world of that memories of a certain person , it could also bring you to your own memories or the memories of multiple people. In other words, it is a portal to the world of memories" In a single breath, Romania scanned the circle, walking around it, confirming the circle was of Celtic usage.

Seborga sighed, taking out his pocket watch and swung it around from left to right. Romania stared at the pocket watch and noticed something amiss about it. Looking closely, " Isn't that the watch I gave you?" the Roman asked. " Si~ Why are you asking?" Seborga responded. " Did you carve it? From what I remember , the back of the pocket watch doesn't have that circle…wait… is that…?" Romania snatched the pocket watch away, examining the watch closer. " There's the same circle here as well! Seborga! Is there a circle on the bookmark and the journal!?" Romania asked simultaneously, Seborga obliged and scanned the journal along with the bookmark. True to the hypothesis, there were circles similar to that on the pocket watch.

"Triggers" Romania muttered. "What?" Seborga dumbstucked. "Triggers. It's what brought us here, but who placed it on them? " Romania thought hard, going through a list of countries he knew that knows magic. Britain, South Italy, Greece, himself and Norway. But Norway doesn't know how to use spells however, he only knows the spell but doesn't know how to. Then, Greece is only knowledgeable in Greek magic. Romania himself wasn't quite good in Roman magic either. That leaves Britain and South Italy…but they… Romania shook his head. There was too much to comprehend in his mind. Confused, he took a sight of the journal, opening to where he placed the bookmark. He hasn't read any of the entries yet because diaries aren't meant to be read…but if it's going to help them in any way, then Romania's just going to suck it up .

Seborga glanced over his shoulder, seeing that his Romanian brother was endorsed in the journal and the bookmark glowed as the Romanian read intensely. "Watcha got there?" Seborga asked, taking pauses to look at the pocket watch. "This… entry…" Romania mumbled. "There's nothing in it… but..at bro's home… there were words! Not on this page, not on the first page, not on all the pages! Where? Where are the entries…?! I saw them, the words! There were words written on every single pages!" Romania complained, yelling in the process. Romania's hand trembled, there was nothing written in the journal. None at all. Only the date the entries were written and the name of the owner was engraved into the book's pages.

Seborga took a look at the book, noticing something. He snatched the book away and look closely at all the dates written, especially the entry of which Romania had placed his bookmark. "Fratello, by your opinion, in what year , month, and day are we in? In this world, I mean" Seborga asked. Romania stopped whining, and looked around. Judging by the appearing of the place, they went pretty far into the past…

"…about 345 before Christ, around 17th March….what is it, Seborga? You found anything?" Romania pinched himself on the arm , trying to ignore the feeling of being useless. "It's written in this journal… 345 before Christ, on fratello's birthday of that year… that's where your bookmark is" Seborga replied. "So, what of it exactly?" Romania wondered aloud. " Fratello… does the bookmark bring us to that date we placed it ?" Seborga asked once more, ignoring Romania's question. " I haven't used it for centuries, but the last time I used it, it was on Prussia's diary…in which I regretted doing" Romania shrugged, remembering the last time he used it was when Romano wasn't around and Romania was sneaking into Prussia's house and found one of the journals, playing around and placed the bookmark at a date, only to find himself surrounded by mountains of corpses that were disfigured, dismembered, and were rotting That caused him to be traumatic of wars and made that the last time he used the bookmark. One of the reasons he left it at Romano's house on the day of his departure to his own country.

" In other words, yes… wait are you telling me that we've gone back into time? Because of the time I played around with Prussia's diary, I went back into time" Romania thought back. " But didn't you say that we're in the World of Memories?" Seborga wondered as well. Romania thought for awhile, leaving the Italian hanging for answers. Then it hit him. "Seborga, we are in the World of Memories and we didn't went back into time. And I did go back into time of Prussia's diary… remember that circle? In which I said it's a portal for our arrival? Someone must've activated it and brought us here, to the date of the journal, but in memories… well, now that's taken care of, let's find out what our motive he-!" Romania stopped in his footsteps.

"What is it?" Seborga asked curiously. He turned to the direction Romania looked at and stopped in his footsteps as well after taking a glimpse of two nations he knew of.

A younger Greece, probably very very young…. Was carrying Romano on his back and walked over to another nation which they do not know of. Both of them walked until they were close enough to not be seen but could hear everything.

"Mama… Romano's crying again" the Young Greece informed of what seems to be Ancient Greece, from the way he called out to her. Ancient Greece turned around and picked up the infant Romano in her arms and sat down on a stubby boulder, next to her was the Young Greece. ' Greece, tell mama what happened to Romano, isn't he supposed to be happy today? It is his birthday after all" Ancient Greece asked of her son. " Romano's alone again… I found him stranded in the woods, crying…and on the way here, the Romans were having a party , celebrating North Italy's birthday" Greece's voice trailed off. "Oh my… are you telling me that your father Rome just abandoned him in the forest? And celebrated Veneziano's birthday just like that? Without Romano?!" Greece nodded, staring at his younger brother in his mother's arms.

"How could've they forgotten that it's also Romano's birthday today as well? I've gotten fed up with this. " She patted the infant Romano's back, comforting the crying child . Greece hopped off the boulder and ran towards Romania's and Seborga's direction. "Shit! We're going to be found out!" Seborga starting cursing. "Ssssh! Will you please shut the fuck up?! The louder you are, the more they'll find us!" Romania starting cussing back. The Young Greece then walked away with grapes in his arms, giving one to the baby Romano . "Well, that was lucky of us"

Romano opened his eyes and his mouth was wide , accepting the grape in one gulp. He looked at Ancient Greece with red and sad eyes. Ancient Greece returned the looks back, softly replying " I'm sorry, Romano. I can't take care of you like the mother I am supposed to be for you. We're nations and we are not allowed to be in another country's territory for a long time. I wished I could stay with you forever but my time will come soon and Greece will be the only one left, but he'll take care of you, I'm sure about that" the infant Romano flailed his arms in a motion she couldn't understand so she turned to Greece, hoping her older child to interpret the action for her.

"Magic" Greece said. "He wants to know Magic" Greece's eyes suddenly started to sparkle as if he was also on the same side with Romano. " Then hold your brother for me" Ancient Greece handed Romano over to the young Greece and stood up. She waved her arms in the air , followed by a trail of butterflies and flowers . Humming a familiar tune that Romania indentified as the lullaby Romano used to sing for Romania when he was young. The younger Romano was in awe and Romania couldn't help but laughed at how awe-struck his brother was but then Seborga nudged him in the stomach.

"Hey, fratello, do you know the meaning of this song?" Seborga asked softly, whispering. "No" Romania calmly answered. "But you always sing it, and your people knows Latin" Seborga gave a face that was half-confused and half-curious. " I memorized the lyrics but I never bothered myself to know Latin. I just know the lyrics but I never know the meaning of the words, so I'm pretty much a failure as a Roman and a Latin country" Romania answered back. Seborga gave an unpleased stare.

"So this is where bro learnt magic from" Romania thought to himself. But what about Roman magic? Celtic magic? Alchemy? Where did his brother learnt all that?

"Seborga, put the bookmark on another page," Romania turned to Seborga who obeyed to the Romanian's orders and randomly select an entry which both found interesting of sort.

* * *

Next is Sealand, Seyhelles and USA's turn \o/

I've got this headcannon that Ancient Greece was also Romano's mother, being that one of the first people who came to South Italy were Greeks. And that made my headcannon which Greece is Romano's brother also came about.

Disclaimer: I don not own Hetalia or countries or even magic , alchemy or mythology OTL


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: While I was typing this chapter, especially the part about Scotland, I was listening to a soundtrack! And before reading this, please open listenonrepeat and play this : watch/?v=OWwmlusQWdw

It'll make the whole chapter a bit better, I can guarantee that because my quality of writing dropped and found out it's better to read with OST playing! ))

Screams of terror and shrieks that hurt Sealand's ears. Opening his eyes, he supposed that he could've woke up to a "war", an event that Finaland and Sweden never mentioned about to him, and so did England. Yes, England. Deciding it wasn't fair to call him United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland because he was forced to take over the title from Scotland. He was never taught about war. An event that took millions of innocent lives that could bring destruction to a certain country or an end. The first time he ever heard of it wasn't even heard of it. He read about it. Sealand went through England's personal library, and found a collection of journals and history books that were arranged in the order of years.

He had never imagined it to be this terrible and scary before though. Right in front of his eyes were the mountains and heaps of corpses of soldiers that fought for their people, but had fallen and lost their lives. Most were disfigured and couldn't be distinguished even if the modern technologies were used. The sky was dark and grey and like everyday, it rained . Heavily. Standing in the middle of the battlefield, Sealand could make out a redhead , shouting and yelling. In his arms was an unconscious infant whose cloak was draped in blood.

Clenching onto a sword in his right and a blonde boy in the left arm, he still fought on. Sealand stepped back, the reek was unbearable. England never told him about being able to sense in this "world". "Fall back! Retreat! Everybody , now! We can't keep this up any further!" the thick British accent was strong , the redhead was presumed of British blood, but more to Scottish. But his soldiers didn't listen to him. They kept stabbing the enemy's front with their own weapons. "I said fall back! We don't need any more casualties!" he kept yelling and yelling, but his people never listened to him. Sealand never saw the war, though he pictured it, it was not as terrible as this. Cries of children and women. Some were burned at stake. Some were gruesomely being killed, mostly by smashing their skulls onto barks of trees or boulders that were nearby. Either that or spears where pierced through their head.

It took the Blonde Sealandic boy awhile to muster up his courage and walked to the centre , near the redhead who was fighting but managed to avoid killing, giving only minor injuries even to their enemies. He couldn't touch them, neither could them. They can't see him, sense him. This was a memory.

The closer he get, he could see the blonde boy, opening his eyes. "Tch! Please, England, don't open your eyes yet, I promised Momzy, that I'll take care of you, please!" The redhead begged, but it was too late. The presumed "England" opened his eyes and started to weep. "Scotland, why? Why is this happening? What..what is happening, Scotland?! Answer me! Please" The presumed England's eyes grew smaller, due to the shock received. Sealand stepped back. This was England. Over a few centuries ago. They looked exactly alike, except for their eyes. The emerald green eyes had a glimpse of fear, his body shaking as his brother tightly grasped him in his arms. "England, I'm sorry, but they just won't listen. England, listen to me, if I'm no—" "Scot! You are not going to anywhere without me! Please, don't go! I don't want to be alone! Mother, Wales…Northern Ireland…Ireland, just please, don't go Scotland!" but it was accompanied by a gush of blood that streamed from the presumed Scotland's chest."Tch…" the Scot cursed. The young England shrieked. "Scot?! Wha-?! Scot! Please, don't abandon me, here. I don't want to be alone ! It's scary!" England cried. Sealand intently watched the memory go on. With all the fighting going on, Sealand could not distinguish the cries and shrieks anymore from the sounds of metal hitting each other.

"England, listen to me…. If I'm not here anymore, promise me…that you'll take over our land… be Great Britain…, for me, for Momzy, for Wales, for Ireland…for Northern Ireland…and for Us. I can no longer bear the title…take the throne…England, promise me that you won't…and never will, betray our promise….please" coughing out blood, the soldier that pierced through Scotland's chest turned out to be an Englishman. "Scotland, I beg of you! Please don't leave me alone here! I don't want to be alone! Please! Don't go !" with a glimpse of hope that he lost, the eyes of the Scottish country were blank, hollow and showed no soul.

"Scot?" Sealand heard the personification of England cried out. "SCOT?! Wake up! You hear me right? Wake up!Scot!" Sealand had to close his ears, in order for his ears to be protected. "Scot… dammit…shit" England cursed. Beofre the Scot drew his last breath, he was wiping away the tears of his younger brother, which was now held dearly in the warm hands of the English country. His hands were bloodied , as Scotland's were.

Standing up, he grabbed Scotland's sword, and pointed it to the Englishman that pierced his dear brother. With a deep and anger tone, "You. I'm ashamed of my people. How many have you killed exactly? Why did my kings have to start all this goddamned shit of wars?! I'm sick of wars, seeing my brothers have to go against me! And me rebelling them! First, I've lost my Mother! My mother , Brittania! Then Wales! Northern Ireland! Ireland and now, my only blood family left…Scotland…my dear brother who tried everything to get me away from this bloody hell of a mess of a goddamned war… How many of my family have my own people killed? It was my fault…to trust in my kings…fucking bullshit…" the Young England pierced the body of the English soldier. "I don't care if I'm considered a murderer now, or a rebellion… Other countries had blamed me for the loss of their beloved, and I'm going to blame myself for that, get your face out of here. You were a former bandit were you not? A bandit that took lives of your very own family, your village. What made you a soldier? Oh yes, thinking that you'll be able to trick us! I'm bloody England for God's sake! Your country! I know every single bloody bullshit that each and everyone of you did. Murders, prostitution and all that. In my eyes, nobody deserves a death more painful than my own torturous people, I'm ashamed of you all" England stabbed the soldier multiple times before actually stabbing the heart of his very own people.

After the soldier finally left the world, England took a last glance at Scotland, and thought of something. The battlefield. It shall be. Holding the sword as high as he could. The rain which soaked his silky blonde hair and clothes. That swept away the blood that covered Scotland's face. The proof that the British lands will forever be drenched in blood and hatred no matter what will happen. With a shout, the soldiers turned to him. "Listen you bloody wankers! I will no longer tolerate any of this bloody mess and therefore , I will simply not give a bloody damn whether you disagree or vice versa, but I declare that, from today onwards, I , as your Country that you are fighting for, will unify all the land! My brothers' and sisters', and my mother's. From today onwards, this is no longer England on its own! It shall be Great Britain and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, any of you that disagrees, will face the same death as this git over here!" England dropped the sowre on the ground .

The rain still poured heavily, but the wars seized. There was still a war going on but England mercilessly stabbed his own people with his brother's sword. Sealand watched, as his older brother murdered, going against the movement of his own government.

With eyes that no longer showed soul, Sealand glared into that of Scotland's. A smile that was already there. A warm and caring smile. A familiar smile that he once saw on England's face when he agreed to stay at England's house. This was his older brother as well. Even if they had never met, this memory was enough to speak of England's opinions towards his own family. "Big Brother Scotland? That's what I'm going to call you from now on. If only I could see your memories , I'll get to know my mother, my brothers, sisters and more of the Jerkland! But you are far away from where England is now, I really wanted to know more of the past…"

"Wake up! America, wake up!" Seychelles shook USA's body aggressively. "What the hell Sey?! " USA finally yelled . "Do you know where we are? It kinda looks French" Seychelles stated. USA searched his surroundings. True to Seychelles, it seemed French. But wasn't France. There was a bit of, British touch to it. And the weather was different from France. "Where are we, Seychelles?" USA asked, to be smacked by the head. "I was asking you that, idiot!" Seychelles scolded. Surprisingly, Kumajirou was there, except that he was smaller…and undoubtedly cuter. "Awwwww! Look at the guy!" Seychelles squirmed in excitement but when she tried to hg Kumajirou, she went past through the bear like air. "wha?" she exclaimed.

She turned to USA's direction but caught a sight of a familiar young boy, blonde, looked like a younger USA except with a curlier curl and violet eyes. "Kumajirou, where have you been?! " the young boy exclaimed. The voice was familiar to USA, " C-canada?!Wait why is he here? Why is he small?!" USA started to pour out questions, that left unanswered. "Who're you again?" Kumajirou asked , with a paw over his nose. "Aren't you hungry? Let's pause for awhile and get something to eat!" USA noted that even as a kid, Canada had a soft voice even if he tried to yell. Poor guy.

"…okay…." The bear was hugged like a real teddy bear in Canada's arms and both ran into a nearby house that was brightly lit and welcoming. It had a French architecture. "This reminds me of the era where Canada was under France's rule…it was also while I was under Britain's" USA noted.

"What should we do now?" Seychelles asked. "Get inside. If they can't touch us, they can't see us! According to Iggy though….I did believe in him for saying that since I don't believe in his fairies and all" USA answered. They did went along to his plan and it was proven true , but they could touch, but the Canadian couldn't. They were sitting on the left and right of the younger Canada , who was pouring a lot of maple syrup over his pancakes. "I'm surprised if Canada doesn't have any cavities, that's way too much, bro" USA commented, but was backfired when Seychelles replied to him by saying "says the person who still doesn't have high blood pressure, seizures, frequent heart attacks, actual medical issues and whose people are mostly married with sugar"

"Hey! Gosh, but that does look delicious though… I wanna try some" his hand was smacked by Seychelles "remember, we . . .eat, heck we don't even know why we're here!" Seychelles said.

They were interrupted. "Frere has cooked more pancakes for you~Now would you be my colony?Please?Pretty please?" it seemed that France was trying to bribe USA's older brother into being his colony. But the younger Canada shot him a look and said , " does my face say I'm satisfied? Mon dieu, you French are really desperate and even going all out on giving a kid too much freedom! I would rather be under Britain's rule, at least there's some discipline in that" USA choked on the air, Seychelles laughed. Well, Britain was strict about discipline but his way of disciplining his colonies were…torturous. Seychelles and USA went through that. Eating burned scones (ahem coal) was already torturous and gave them discipline , luckily Britain knew how to put his terrible cooking skills to use.

And sure enough , France broke down. "What?! I lost to that Brit again?! Please Canada, I'll even bring you to your brother! I promise! Be my colony and don't go to Angleterre!" France started begging and Canada continued eating pancakes with an overdose of maple syrup. "This is actually funny to watch" Seychelles commented, both trying to hold their laughter.

But it stopped.

There was an entirely different scene now.

A field that's vast and wide. Rifles and sabers that pierced the ground. France was on his knees. They were both in their uniform. Bodies laying around like a graveyard. Then, there he was, him along with his brother. USA knew where this was going. Seychelles was curious. "What's going on?"

"The day of Canada's independence"

A younger USA stood behind the Canadian. "I'm sorry, France. I looked up to you like a big brother and all that, but I have to find my own freedom. I'm getting my independence, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry" Canada's face was drenched in raindrops, but he was clearly crying. France's face was disturbed. " Sacrebleu… Canada , we could do this easier" France begged , but Canada simply replied "I'm sorry, I will be independent. The North American countries will be free from your hands. My brother and I, we will have our independence, alone. This is my decision. I don't want to be in your grasps any longer. I want my freedom"

USA choked on air. That day, was 3 days from his birthday. It was also, Canada's birthday. And to think they would forget it just to gain independence. Then he had remembered, none were celebrating his brother's birthday, but they shared the same birthday that year. Then they continued having their own birthdays after that, which only had a 3 days difference.

"Happy Birthday , Canada" he muttered. He wished he could've said it on that day, before he was brought here, but the time wasn't right. "It's London everywhere, why do rain always come worse whenever it's a mass for soldiers? For wars?I don't understand the weather…" he muttered.

"Are you okay?" Seychelles asked. "I'm fine, but first, we need to know where the fuck we are and why the fuck are we here" but exactly at that moment, the scenes vanished and in front of them was a German, a Sealandic blonde, A Romanian, An Italian from Seborga, and a woman that resembled Egypt's mother.

They were no longer standing on a field that was sick in dull grey. There standing in a circle with the other personifications of countries. In the centre was the Ancient Egyptian looking woman, in a long white robe. She held a pocket watch and a bookmark in her hands.

((A/N:This is shorter than other chapters, because I just recovered from my illness, I hate hospitals ughhhh. And I was pretty lazy not only that I had exams these past few weeks, and requests for artworks and also I had to overwork for my club. No wonder I was bedridden for exhaustion and story short, I was busy and lazy.

And I won't be updating that fast anymore. Probably around 2-3 weeks for this fancfiction. I need some plot bunnies for my other, the Confidential Council…

Auf Wiedersehen!))


	5. The Murderer is!

Every time the hands moved, the faster the memory plays. But as the memories replays in their minds like a film, all they could see was war, depression and ignorance. Romania was all alone. Where did Seborga go? Did he abandon him? He desperately searched for his younger half-brother , but was unable to move his legs, restricting his movements to only being able to move his arms and head.

"Dammit! Seborga, where are you?! Fucking... !" At every turn he made , left and right were different scenes, from the time Romano was born as Rome to Middle Ages. It played like a film, black and white. He could hear his brother's voice, that had gathered in his head.

He turned right again, gasping at the sight. It was another battlefield but like none other. It was his brothers, Romano and Veneziano. Bloodied , empty and soulless eyes of North Italy and forgiving eyes of South Italy. "Isn't this... the war" he recalled, the War where all the countries were involved. World War 2. He wanted to make a run for it, but he still couldn't move his legs.

Veneziano stood in front of Romano, with a gun in his hand pointed at Romano's forehead. Romano was tied at the hands and legs, unable to do anything. "Traitor... this is exactly why I hate that fucking potato bastard..." Romano muttered, spluttering out blood excessively from his mouth. " I'm sorry fratello, but Germany is right. I shouldn't have listened to you, you're the traitor" Veneziano said , without hesitation or stuttering. "Says the bastard with the gun in his hand, threatening his own blood brother, his other half! The Fascists will fucking die and so shall the fucking Nazis! Pull that trigger and I'll never fucking forgive you" Romano threatened , squinting his left eye and clicking his tongue. "Fratello, want to know something? I've been keeping it a secret for a long time" Veneziano's eyes were still hollow and unforgiving, but his voice was a serious tone. "I've already known that shitty secret, we're both motherfucking Italy so why shouldn't I know? Veneziano, please, it's still not too late to change your mind" at the very end of the sentence, Romano's voice was softer and forgiving, with eyes that were teary and that showed kindness and gentle.

Romania turned to his left, exactly at the same time he heard a gunshot from his right. No. Did he? No, I shouldn't think about it, Romania thought. His eyes were already set upon a scene, with Romano loaded with machinery, covered in bruises and dressed in bandages. There were still visible blood stains and fresh blood. Kneeling in front of his older brother, was Veneziano. "I'm sorry, fratello. I should've listen to you... I didn't know... how many were killed...innocent lives. Fratello, what did I do wrong? I've betrayed my own people" with eyes full of fear and bloodshed, Veneziano stared intently at Romano, the Northern Italian's hands trembled, shaking non-stop , bloodied like his uniform.

Romano's eye were hollow and empty. Behind the Southern Italian were the Allied Powers. He extended his hand to his brother " Veneziano, let's just fucking get back home, jackass" he grabbed Veneziano's hand , hugging him later. "Fratello... Why do people hate you so much? Ve, Fratello can we have pasta when we're done? With everything?" Veneziano cried , sobs could be heard in his voice, he tugged onto Romano's torn military uniform, realizing his mistakes. " Si, si. Let's pay respects to the dead first," Romano smiled faintly, glad that his upper half had returned. The scene ended, with Germany getting pulled out from his Nazi state by Prussia and regretting every single thing he had done and not being able to fight against his superior.

Romania blinked his eyes to find that he saw a different scene once more . But this differs from everything else. It was darkness, except that beneath his feet was a ring of circle that resembled a working clock. His bookmark started to glow brighter as the hand moved, shifting. "What the hell? " he took out the bookmark and saw the circle at the corner of the bookmark had glowed in the same hue and shade as the clock.

"Are you awake?" he turned to the unfamiliar voice on instinct. It was a woman, draped in white, tanned skin. "Who are you and where am I?!" Romania yelled, not noticing the other nation personifications standing next to him. " Calm down, that's all you need. And I think that I'm not the right person to answer that question," the woman pointed to Sealand who was trembling and shaking. Who knows what he had seen all this while.

"Sealand? What do you mean?" Seborga scratched his head , looking at his friend and was noticed by Romania. Sealand muttered under his breath, he stuttered without realizing it " I-I was the one who cast the spell to come here... b-but I did it because J-jerkland asked me to! I didn't know... all those memories..." Sealand hyperventilate, recalling all the scenes he had seen previously. "Vell then vho are you and vhat is zhis place?" Germany asked, out of the blue after waking up from the "nap" .

He pointed to the woman. The woman sighed and introduced herself "I am Ancient Egypt, I guard the memories of every thing that had exist in your world, the world of Living. The memories that could actually be found here are the memories of the ones who had go, like me. This, is the Garden of Memories. All of your memories, are here as well" she bowed gracefully in front of all of them. USA held up his hand "Wait a minute, all our memories? Including the ones we forgot?" . "Yes, the older the memories, the more they value to the individual, thus we increase the safety of it. The more we increase, the more you forget about it, but once we've decreased you will remember it" she explained. USA was more confused.

"So why are we here?" Seychelles examined the area. It was dark as it was before but it now had clocks everywhere, but the clocks had a scene from a memory of each of them present inside of it. Sealand stepped out " Well, Jerkland... he talked to me. That sounded crazy, I thought I was but day after day, he talked to me. He asked me whether I was willing to take up his legacy. He told me , to cast this spell, seek for the truth, I didn't know what he meant. I just did it" he admitted. Germany then confessed " I zhought I vas zhe only one, mein bruder , just like Sealand, I heard him. Actually, I zaw him, only for a brief moment but I heard him. He asked me, vhether I vanted to zeek zhe truth, I told him "Ja, bruder" and he dizappeared..." with a thick German accent.

Ancient Egypt then pointed to Romania and Seborga . "You have a pocket watch that could bring you to a time and you have the bookmark to visit the time" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Seborga said, defensively . Romania thought and thought and he got the idea " Your pocket watch. We could time travel with it but we can't change anything! My bookmark, I've placed it in brother's journal, at the exact entry with the exact date and time we bumped into each other in this world!"

"That is right. Well then, I've met Canada, South Italy, Prussia and England in my current world and I have their entire memories encrypted into a book, however I cannot open it therefore I have never known the truth. They can only be open, by the holder of the bookmark and pocket watch as requested by South Italy. The truth you seek, is in this book here" she handed over a thick journal to Romania, who simply nodded despite being incapable of processing the explanation fast enough.

"Excuse me but what do you mean by seeking the truth?" USA asked, being polite for once. Ancient Egypt smiled as she turned to him, a sad smile though. " 9 days ago, your brother went missing along with 3 other nation personifications. Then 2 days ago, they were found, their bodies were found. They were murdered, disfigured and dismembered. A gruesome sight that had been carved into your memories. I pity for all of you, having to see such vulgar scene" she smiled faintly, "but you wanted to know, you wanted to avenge their deaths. You wanted to know who murdered them. No one could murder a nation personification besides another personification"

"You mean, it could be one of us?" Seychelles stated curiously. Ancient Egypt nodded " But the book holds the truth . I know nothing. The book has everything you would want to know" she disappeared and the nations found themselves afloat on a cloud.

Romania didn't waste any time and opened the journal. It was surprisingly simple but detailed. He flipped to the last page which was written in smudges. Sighing deeply, the other nations surrounded him as he took out his bookmark and placed it gently on the page and close the book, awaiting for another scene to replay.

The scene was unexpected. All of the four nations that went were already bloodied after being stabbed by a nation personification in purplish-brown uniform. The unknown personification had cark copper hair and tanned skin. "Why are you doing this?" USA gasped, it was Canada. The Canadian spluttered out blood from his mouth as he got stabbed again in the stomach. USA wanted to help desperately but his hand just went through the Canadian like air. There was nothing he could do.

"Shut your mouth, Canadian. It'll be easier if you do" the unknown personification had a familiar voice. "North Ita—no you're not him, but you are. Who the hell are you ?!" Prussia yelled, before getting kicked at the face. "Same to you Prussian, I came here for only one reason. This is all unfair" it was Veneziano's voice. The unknown personification even resembled the North Italian. But it was someone completely different.

" The Englishman is already dead. Do you want to end up like him as well? Protecting your friends will end up with you dying for nothing!" the Veneziano-look alike yelled, teary and red eyes. Sealand couldn't help it but he turned and couldn't bear the sight of England already being slabs of meat like the ones you see selling at a fresh market. This was all too much.

"Veneziano, stop this you jackass" Romano was bloodied as well. But the very sentence caused the North Italian look-alike to flinch and stopped for awhile before stabbing Romano's very heart. " Shit! Veneziano... you were always better than me anyways, but ti amo, idiota bastardo fratellone mi" he said without any hesitation at all . The look-alike started to have tears that rolled down his cheeks, clicking his tongue and hollow soulless eyes "Don't say that in fratello mi 's voice"

They didn't notice that the look-alike had a butcher's knife . Romano hugged the look-alike dearly, tugging the blood-stained shirt. The look-alike hesitated but held the knife high up . Romano sighed "I know" and the knife struck down.

The scene ended quite was like a speed-up video. But the murderer, it couldn't be right? They looked at each other, worriedly. "There's something wrong ... brother doesn't have copper hair" Romania stated. "Nor does fratello have red eyes" Seborga noted. " But how could it be? There's something going on here but we need to go back home fast" Seychelles panicked, starting to hyperventilate along with Sealand. "I agree. We need to go home and find Ita-no, Veneziano" Germany corrected himself, despite the non-existent South Italy.

"What is actually going on now?"

**((a/n: and that's it. I'm getting pretty lazy and probably the next chapter is the last. I had problem writing this one since I had everything plotted but my vocabulary is limited. And that I'm conflicted with English words. And spoilers: The Veneziano look-alike is 2p!North Italy OwO and he has a reason to do that~ I hope I'll write the next chapter longer... if I could find my dictionary that is since I'm writing this in my kampung that has no internet connection currently**

**And about the World War 2 part, that isn't canonical, I just needed some drama and somehow it could be canon. The Fascists were against the mafia, but at the time, the mafia was a vigilante group, a group to protect people, in other words the Resistance. And most of the mafia were Southern Italians so I kinda loosely based that WW2 part on that..and neither of this is canonical even in real life. Just wanted to add drama))**


	6. Chapter 6

"That didn't just happened did it?" Romania scowled. If only he'd knew. But the Veneziano , he looked different than usual. Purple eyes, tanned complexion and copper hair. "I think it just did, fratello" Seborga rubbed his eyes, trying to deny whatever he had shown. "Zhat's a joke , ja?! Italy vill never zo zhat!" Germany defended his fellow ally. "Sadly, you can't deny memories or what have been done" was the only thing Ancient Egypt could say. "What now? What are we going to do?" Seychelles muttered to herself again and again, rocking back and fro. "I should've never trusted the Axis Powers…" USA clicked his tongue, catching the attention of the German. "Vas do you mean by zhat?!" Germany walked over to USA, grabbing the American by the collar. "If it weren't for your damn North Italy, none of this would have happened! No wonder Romano signed over to us!" USA smirked. Germany slapped the blond on the cheek " There is nothing wrong with Italy!" Germany yelled over.

"There you go again! Italy , Italy Italy! At least my brother is a country on his own and he himself represents Canada! But no, you assholes, forget about Romano! Just ignoring him like how you treat mine! Italy this Italy that, is Veneziano really the only Italy?! Seborga's part of Italy and we call him Seborga because he's independent! Not Romano! He's Italy as well and you're treating Veneziano like he's one whole fucking Italy? Don't you know how your brother feels as well? He formed you, raised you! Without him, you would ever exist and people call you Germany? Really? You're just the West, what about the East? Or does the East Germany belongs to no one and nobody? " USA backed up.

"Zon't include mein bruder in zhis!" he could only scowl, it was all true. He would not exist if it weren't for his brother that had raised him to what he is today. "Really? You're not going to have a talk about him? Like how you and your Veneziano obliviously see your brothers' pain and suffering?! At least Canada is remembered as himself! But you, I can't say anything for you. It's always "Ve~ Germany! Fratello punched me again!" and you'll end up with "Romano again?" and again and again, forgetting he's Italy! Did Veneziano even once help Romano when he was tortured in front of his own people by the Fascists and the Nazis? Did he share the wealth? Was Veneziano even there when Romano needed him most?! Not even Spain! Guess who ended up doing it! Your brother, France, and Canada! Even his own grandfather ignored him…"USA pushed Germany away in anger .

"For once, think about how many times your brother was alone. He grew up, with nobody to help him, Germania, who preferred Austria and Switzerland over him, he grew to become a strong fighter. He was strong, and lonely! His own brothers would bully him and abandon him in the woods! How did you repay him for forming you and raising you till his death? You're nothing more than the German Empire he had formed, the last of his legacy before his country was dissolved"

All was silent. Germany frowned, backing away from USA, who had obviously won the argument. Selaand gave in, he couldn't take it anymore "That's enough you twats!If we just keep standing here like bloody arseholes, we'll never get the bloody job to finish, if you're just going to wank yourselves so be it but what if they're here watching us figure out who exactly is the lad hat murdered them?!" unexpectedly shouted , in British accent and slangs.

Romania looked down at his bookmark. There was nothing written or drawn on it. It was empty. As if nothing had been drawn over it. He realized something important "How do we get back to our own world?" he asked of Ancient Egypt. She looked at him, without further hesitation, " It is Celtic magic, I know nothing of it, but the blond boy with the hat knows of it"

Seychelles turned to Sealand, who was next to her " Do you know how to?" she quietly asked. The blond small boy simply nodded , adding "I just need to reverse it" . Seychelles gave him a smile in return "How long will it take us to get back to our world?". Sealand tried to remember, but vaguely remembers how long England had told him , only rounding it off to "probably half an hour"

"I can't vait zhat long!" Germany spoke up . "Nobody asked you, picker" USA smirked again. 'Vas do you mean by zhat?! I hate Americans…" he muttered beneath his breath . "Oh nothing that you picky people would understand, but I know your brother c—"

"Will you two just shut up for once and let go of the World War 1 , 2 and any war you had?! We're getting nowhere if this continues! Germany , please shut the fuck up , we don't want your opinions and we never asked for it and USA stop insulting others! I thought you hated to insult but you're a hypocrite now!" Romano yelled and scolding the fellow American and German.

"He started it!" both blonds pointed at each other in anger and frustration. 'I don't give a single fuck about who starts it first but if you don't fucking stop this bullshit now , we'll never have our revenge you assholes!" Romania didn't want to use his magic but was forced to and sealed USA and Germany's mouths shut.

"Sealand you can start now. The faster the better" Seborga signaled a thumbs up at the British boy after being nudged by the Romanian who refused to talk after that. Sealand nodded,in correspondence.

**OoOoOoO**

Veneziano looked into the mirror. Lately, he wasn't himself. He wanted to talk to Germany about it but he hasn't seen Germany for the past few days. He was scared. That he'll turn into something else. He stared at the mirror, opened his eyes and it wasn't amber. It was purple again. He blinked and it was amber once more. Everytime he blinks at the mirror, he sees another reflection of himself but had a slight difference and if he blinks again, he'll see himself again.

He walked outside of the men's water closet, to be stopped by Norway. "Ve~ Sorry!" he apologized immediately . Norway's face was as usual, except more intimidating " You. Which world did you come from?" he asked harshly. "What do you mean by that?" Veneziano titled his head. "Not you, there's another "you" , where are "you" from?" Norway leaned closer.

Again. Not again. Please don't come out , Veneziano thought to himself. But all was vain. "Me? So someone noticed! I've been waiting for this game to be over~" not again. "Are you from the 2p world? What are you doing here?!" Norway took out a small knife and nearly slit Veneziano's throat. "That's a no-no! You wouldn't want to kill the me in this world would you?" the Italian wiggled his index finger of his right hand.

"Are you the one who murdered England?" Norway leaned forward, taking a closer look. " Why, si! " at the exact moment, behind Norway were the six personifications .

"Veneziano , you did it? Why?!" Seychelles wanted to kill the Italian for that. "Why you ask? I don't know but for boredom!" the Italian smirked. Norway turned to his back "Guys, he's not the Veneziano we know! He's from another world!"

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to be said wasn't it?" the Veneziano look-alike kicked Norway in the stomach . "Why did you kill them?" Sealand stepped back. "For boredom, didn't I just said that?" He let out a sigh, turned his heels and his back faced the other personifications. "Well you guys are too stupid that's why"

"Who are you? " USA threw a book at the personification who only stabbed the book with a sharp butterfly knife. "No use. Weak. Petty. Me? I'm Veneziano of course. In this world only though! But since you idioti aren't going anywhere besides the grave later for finding out, I guess it'll be worth it to tell you who I am!" he smirked and turned to face the herd.

"I'm Venito! The personification of North Italy in the other world! I murdered your fratello for the fun of it! Is that enough?" Venito leapt back. Romania clenched his fist "Why must your murder them? Why can't you just kill your own?!" and swore at that time, he could see that Venito's eyes were teary but shook his head denying it.

"Kill them! I-it'll be much more fun …k-killing yours! Ahaha…ha…ve…" Venito stepped back from the herd. Why is he stuttering, Romania thought to himself. "S-si, nobody w-would know it's me!Ehehe…ve…?" he stuttered again, but had tears running down his cheeks. Romania asked once more "Don't let me ask again, why did you kill me brother? Why can't you kill your own in your world?"

Venito's eyes were nothing more than a normal spoilt crying brat's eyes now, even though he still looked intimidating. And at that point, Romania understood and knew the answer , from the reactions of the intentions "You can't kill your brother can't you? Do you have a deep hatred for him that you went over here to kill him?"

Venito shot a glare at the Romanian " Shut up! You know nothing about fratello ! Nothing at all, you're just peasants!". Seychelles slowly understood "What happened then? What happened that you wanted to kill the Romano here?"

Venito fell to his knees, sobbing and crying "I'm no different than the m-me in this world. A f-fucking c-crybaby who's p-pitiful and w-weak…Why am I so fucking weak ?! Why the fuck do I easily lose?!Goddamn it fucking why?!" he screamed all over again. USA thought it was weird , in the first few seconds he was all mighty and intimidating and now he's crying as if a rain poured over his face.

"You can't kill him because he's already dead, isn't he?"

They turned to Norway , who got to his feet after some time. His right arm was over his stomach. He coughed badly " He's dead. He died. He doesn't exist anymore, am I right?" Norway pursued his question. Venito was silent for awhile before replying " S-si, fratello..he died. Fucking shit! Why can't I just stop being so fucking emotional and break down all the time?! Fucking bullshit!" he screamed and scolded himself over and over again.

"Whose fault was it" Venito heard. Was it a question directed to him or was it asked to another person. Either way they would know anyways, "Mio. It's always been me. And fratello would have to save me. Why am I so fucking careless. I'm just a dipshit that shouldn't exist. I'm just a dumbass and a burden to fratello! But he stood by me! He helped me!" Venito admitted.

"He died. I was being a dickhead to fratello, I got so fucking pissed at him for a reason I can't remember. But I ran outside of our house, on the road. I didn't see it, but fratello did, he pushed me away. All I could remember was the blood that was splattered and fratello's smile and "sorry" . That was that. I should've known I was nothing but a bringer of misfortune to him. No wonder Austria kicked me out of the house, of course mio Austria. Fratello died. I got so pissed at how happy and oblivious at "him", your Veneziano. Fucking dipshit that's oblivious to how his own fratello is sad and longing for companionship. Everybody preferred him over his fratello. I hate how happy he is. I hate it that he's so happy because his fratello's there for him. I hate it that his fratello is with him and mine died for me. I hate it that his was still there and mine wasn't. So I killed his fratello, and cried again,"

"Vas about mein bruder zhen? Warum did you kill him? Warum!?" Germany grew impatient to the Italian already . Venito got to his feet, turned to Germany with a pitiful face and a smile " yours as well. Mio Germany was too pissed at you. For having a fratello that even though doesn't exist anymore, still living. While ours, Prussia dissolved , he was gone instantly and forever. He asked me, to kill your fratello when I came here" he snapped his fingers. He turned to USA who seemed like he demanded an answer. He grinned but still had teary eyes, "I'm pretty sure you jackasses would want to know why I killed them as well, si?"

"Mio Americano hated Canada so much but he couldn't kill Canada or else his status will drop and also because Canada is his main support. Mio England didn't want to live anymore but he still did and wanted me to kill the England over here. I was simply doing whatever they asked me to do over there after I had mine done"

All was silent and nothing could be heard except for the sound of knuckle cracking. "And you just followed whatever they said?" USA was already angry at the other "him" . The Italian nodded "Si, nothing of this world concerns me after all" he confessed.

"Then why were you crying when you pierced my brother's heart? Why were you crying when you murdered him? Why were you sad over the fact that it was because of your hands, not even your brother in this world exists like you wanted to? Why are you trying so hard to smile and grin like a villain, when all you do is cry soon after for no reason? Tell me why is it, that you are pathetic" Romania spoke up, raising his voice but managed to stay calm and composed.

Venito stiffened. The words were locked into his mind. "I..I don't know" he said. "You don't know? Are you sure it's not because of the fact that it's like killing your brother again?" Romania raised his voice again, grabbing the Italian by the collar and leaned forward with an intimidating aura. "I..I…What the fuck am I doing?! Fine! Whatever you dipshits said are true! Everything I do is wrong and I am pathetic! I have to rely on mio fratello for everything and what did I do to repay him? Murder him! What did I do to repay him to save my life?! Murder him in another world! I'm nothing but a useless fratellone"

Seborga broke out of his depressed state and kicked Romania away as he received a "Hey!" from the Romanian. "What are you going to do now then , "fratello" ?" Seborga glared into the eyes of Venito. Venito only smirked "You remind me of mio fratellone, Seborga~ You look exactly like him, too…" he mumbled. " I miss that face, that look in mio fratellone's eyes. The eyes of hatred" he continued. "Answer me!" Sebroga yelled, holding back his tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I..I don't know what to do, return back maybe? I can't say sorry can't I? Shit, even now your eyes tell me hatred" Venito started to cry again. "You're going back to your own world now aren't you? You used someone's magic to bring you here haven't you, fratello? And now you've done your job you're not going to come back here, si?" Seborga was serious for once.

"Si..can I tell you all something then before I leave?" he hugged Seborga tightly and tugged his the back of Seborga's shirt "…I'm sorry"

Seborga looked down and saw a normal looking Veneziano, who had just realized what had happened. "I'm the murderer aren't I?" Veneziano asked, smiling faintly. Seborga shook his head "No, you aren't"

"But I did, those were my hands weren't they?" Veneziano asked everybody. Nobody could deny that. "Ve~ I'm sorry, I should've been strong then… now that's fratello's gone" he hung his head low, and sobs could be heard. "It's always my fault, fratello was right after all" Veneziano grinned with a worried and sad face covered in tears that belonged to Venito. "No , it isn't your fault" Seborga assured. "Come on guys, let's just tell whatever had happened to the others, they'll probably freak out" Norway gave in. He didn't want anymore tears to be shed, he got sick of it.

Everybody agreed. They left the room and nothing was said .

OoOoO

The day was expected to be cloudy and nice. And it was. He walked to the tombstone that had the remains of his brother "Fratello I came again! I miss you a lot~ I thought it'd be nice to see you while I'm escaping Germany! Fratello, I hate being the only Italy, you suck!" he said, knowing nobody was there to talk to. He was talking to himself. People might think he's crazy, so be it. Who cares anyways?

"Fratello, I want to see you again. I want to hear your voice again. I know I'm not exactly the one who murdered you but I'm sorry. Again. Please, forgive me" he kissed the tombstone goodbye and waved at it, although it's the only tombstone there .

Written on the stone was:

_Lovino Vargas_

_South Italy_

_Replubica Italiana_

_Romano_

_Fratello, Famiglia, and our Father of South Italy_

_Viva La-Italiana_

"Goodbye, fratello!" Veneziano shouted loudly. Little did he know, there was somebody listening to him. Nobody could see him. He was smirking, "Idiota, I've already forgiven you bastard" he said to himself, knowing that his words could never reach his brother and remove the feeling of guilt that burdened him.

((A/N: And that's how it ended. Damn, I wanted to end this so fast because school just started and I would have no time to do a lot of chapters so all these are mashed togetherso it's messed up and horrible. But hey, now you know who's the murderer. Venito is the name I've given for 2p!Veneziano, so the murderer is 2p!veneziano. Kay so now I'm going to write my other fanfictions!))


End file.
